


an Akumanette for every occasion

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bad Friend Alya Césaire, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, God I hate Lila, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I love cannon!Alya but salt!Alya is a bitch, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Being a Jerk, Lila Rossi Faces Consequences, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Not always but thats how salt goes, One Shot Collection, Original Akuma, i just kinda dislike him, just a little, mine is a bit less extreme though, usually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: A series of shorts about different Akuma forms Marinette could become, with the right circumstances.Just a warning, some of these are really short for dramatic purposes.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	1. Lady Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the black and purple bubbles surrounded her, she said one last thing."Well, you know what they say.  
> An eye for an eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as big of a fan of this one, but eh.

Marinette walked into her room. In front of her was a mess. Not the normal mess, a purposeful mess. Her work-in-progress-dresses were torn up, as well as all of her old pictures of her so-called-friends. Her sketches were shredded. Marinette saw all of this, and started to sob. She couldn't let herself get upset. Hawkmoth would get her if she did. Just in case, she took off her earrings and put them in Tikki's paw-things, cutting the Kawami off from her comforting words.

"Just in case, okay Tikki?"

Tikki nodded.

Marinette walked a bit farther into her room after asking Tikki to be alone for a moment. She heard a hissing noise behind her, and turned just in time to see a cat flying at her face.

The cat scratched wildly, and a deep scratch that was sure to leave a scar was gashed into Marinette's left eye.

Through the blood staining her vision, she just managed to make out a note that was lying on the floor.

It said, "Enjoy your new pet! I also helped redecorate a bit too :P

-Lila"

The designer sank to the ground, holding her face in pain and letting the tears flow. She sobbed for her work, for her friends, for her “crush,” and for her eye.

That was when the butterfly was finally able to sink into Marinette's bag.

"Lady Karma, your work has been destroyed and your eye scarred, just because you tried to help your friends by outing a liar. I can give you the power to give them the fate they deserve. All I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

As the black and purple bubbles surrounded her, she said one last thing.

"Well, you know what they say.

_ An eye for an eye." _


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug could only sob as she became the very thing she fought against. The very thing she had avoided becoming countless times. Seeing herself in the mirror, finally succumbing to the pain she felt and had to push down daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. This does have a bigger amount of salt though, so be warned

Marinette was sitting in a chair, staring into a mirror as the void around her seemed to shiver.

A black silhouette stood behind her, its hands on her shoulders. Marinette saw through the mirror that the silhouette seemed to be one of Ladybug, except that the pigtails and ribbons were way longer.

Suddenly, the mirror morphed into a familiar scene.

There was a Marinette in the mirror, a mirror-Marinette if you will, and she was sitting on the floor in the classroom, staring at a tattered sketchbook in front of her. A mirror-Lila was standing over her laughing. Marinette could see how broken mirror-Marinette was. She was sobbing, but her eyes were blank. Like she had been robbed of everything, even her own soul. Mirror-Lila’s head spun, hearing a noise, and she quickly switched to pretending to try to help the tearful-mirror-Marinette up.

Mirror-Alya, Nino and Adrien walked in just in time to see mirror-Marinette aggressively smack mirror-Lila’s outstretched hand away.

Mirror-Alya glared at mirror-Marinette while she pulled mirror-Lila away to coo at her, reminding Marinette of the glares she would get from  _ her  _ Alya. Mirror-Nino looked disappointed, and sat down to wait for mirror-Alya.

Mirror-Adrien quickly pulled mirror-Marinette out of the room while she held onto her destroyed sketchbook like a lifeline, and started lecturing her on “the high road.”

The Marinette watching the mirror got the feeling that this was not the first time that mirror-Adrien had done this. It wasn’t that far off from her life, she remembered. Marinette waved the unnecessary thoughts away and focused her attention back on the mirror, just in time to see mirror-Marinette running away, tears streaming down her ashy face, with the poor sketchbook still in her arms.

The scene shifted, and now Marinette saw a mirror-Ladybug, who was sitting atop the eiffel tower, crying into her knees while she held them to her chest. Her sobs racked her body, leaving her breathless and hurt.

A black butterfly slid into her earrings, and a minute later in Ladybug’s place sat Midnight.

Marinette watched as Midnight stood, taking in the akuma’s appearance. Midnight’s outfit was similar to Ladybug’s. The colors were inverted, and the now-red-spots were more like spot-shaped-scribbles then spots. Her pigtails were much longer, as well as messier, and her ribbons flowed gracefully behind her in the wind. Her normally black-hair that shone blue in light, took on more of a purple glint. Midnight’s domino mask was the same as Midnight’s suit; red scribble-spots on black, but it also had jagged edges. And her eyes. Midnight’s eyes were strange too. The whites were now black, and her pupils were no longer the innocent ocean blue. Instead it was a sinister purple. Last but not least was the mask that covered the mouth. It was a colorless black with two purple swirls on either side of a fanged grin. 

Midnight pulled the mouth-mask down and let it pool around her neck. Her smile had the same fangs the mask’s smile did.

The mirror cleared, and Marinette was left staring at herself and the silhouette again. But now, Marinette was transformed as Ladybug.

The silhouette changed. The black faded away to reveal Midnight standing there with a rabid smile adorning her face. Then Midnight started disappearing. While she faded away, her features started appearing on Ladybug.

Ladybug could only sob as she became the very thing she fought against. The very thing she had avoided becoming countless times. Seeing herself in the mirror, finally succumbing to the pain she felt and had to push down daily.

She woke up crying.


	3. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if there were reasons for each and every person’s betrayal, it still hit her right where it hurt. Marinette had been basically friendless for years, so she was terrified of losing what she had gained. Terrified or being burned again.  
> And now here she was. Sitting in the ashes and choking on the cinders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short again :P

“I will burn and break everything and everyone you love and hold dear. No one will even want to look at you when I’m finished. Sigh, if only you had accepted my offer.”

That was what Lila had said to her one month ago. And she was succeeding. Marinette tried to calm herself down. It was fine. It was going to be fine.

Adrien didn’t mean to make her feel unimportant and neglect her; he just wasn’t good at social stuff, and was used to dealing with liars from the press. Alya wasn’t a bad and distrustful friend, she just found it easier to believe that both of her friends were ultimately good; just that Marinette was jealous, and that giving her the silent treatment would help her realize that Lila “meant well.” Nino wasn’t spineless and naive; he just believed his girlfriend because of her journalistic hobbies, so he trusted her judgement. And they were all still young, so Marinette couldn’t blame them. Being angry at them would be like humans being angry at a storm. Valid, but useless, and the cloud couldn’t exactly say, “I’m not gonna rain because the humans said so!”

So why did it still hurt?

Even if there were reasons for each and every person’s betrayal, it still hit her right where it hurt. Marinette had been basically friendless for years, so she was terrified of losing what she had gained. Terrified or being burned again.

And now here she was. Sitting in the ashes and choking on the cinders.

She was trying to stay positive, but it just wasn’t working. One part of her mind rationalized what her friends did, but then the other part of her mind would retort with something like, “If they were truly her friends, then they wouldn’t be swayed so easily, so accepting of the fact that Marinette, their everyday Ladybug, would utterly hate someone because of a stupid obsession?” It was a never-ending battle in her head, and no matter how she tried to fight it, it was growing futile. The fire of rage was spreading in her thoughts.

So when Marinette saw the butterfly, she took off her earrings and gave them to Tikki, telling her to find a substitute. She couldn’t calm herself now, she just couldn’t. Not this time. Then the darkness overtook her.

“Hellfire, you have had your life ruined and reduced to ashes by a liar. I can give you the power to get revenge on both your useless ‘friends’ and the girl spewing these falsehoods. And in return, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Cut the crap Hawkmoth. I know your deal. Now let’s burn this city to cinders.”


	4. Ice Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was that stupid Ladybug, and the mangy alley cat? Lila wondered. She may have hated the two, and worked with Hawkmoth, but because of the current situation, she could safely assume that Hawkmoth was probably frozen too. Ladybrat and that cat usually managed to escape these situations, somehow. So where were they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is oooooooo

Lila opened her eyes.

In front of her was a normal street of Paris, except for the fact that it was completely frozen. Like in Frozer, but with snow too. Less ice. Anyway, Lila’s eyes drifted down the street, and she noticed a hero in front of her, facing away.

The hero was dressed in blue and white, with white bunny ears coming from the top of the bunny-themed-hero’s red hair. An umbrella sat on her back, magically attached.

All of a sudden the woman turned, and glared at Lila.

“You.” Somehow, the bunny glared harder. “ _ You _ caused this.”

“W-what are you talking about? I-” Lila started on her victim approach, but the bunny was having none of it.

“Spare me the lies, Liar-la. You broke her. The sweetest and nicest girl. The one that would literally risk her life for you, even though you treated her like shit.” The bunny frowned in sadness for a moment, then with a cry of, “Burrow!” She leapt through the white portal that had opened up at her command.

The last thing Lila heard was the bunny saying, “Take a look around.”

Lila shrugged, and decided that this was some weird akuma attack. The italian girl began walking down the street that led straight to Eiffel Tower, which was frozen over completely with a rough pyramid of ice. The silence was suffocating, and the only thing that Lila could hear was the clacking of her shoes on the icy road and her breath.

While walking the street, she saw some familiar faces from her class, but as rough frozen statues. She ignored most of them, but was surprised when she saw the Ladyblogger among a group of ice-d people near the base of the Eiffel Tower. Alya’s face was one of terror and sadness. Next to her was the DJ, Nino. He wore a similar expression. Another there was some guy with earrings and a guitar on his back. He seemed to be horrified, and he looked like his cat just died or something. She moved past them, and in the front of those three was Adrien. Or what was left of him. He was in a protective pose, as if he had just shielded someone from his unsightly fate. His head had been removed, and it was lying on the ground nearby. The ice that fogged near the neck and the snow piled on top shielded Lila from seeing the interior of the severed neck. 

Even Lila wasn’t heartless enough to not be horrified by someone who had been beheaded. She shivered, finally noticing the cold. The brunette couldn’t bring herself to look at the severed head.

_ Where was that stupid Ladybug, and the mangy alley cat?  _ Lila wondered. She may have hated the two, and worked with Hawkmoth, but because of the current situation, she could safely assume that Hawkmoth was probably frozen too. Ladybrat and that cat usually managed to escape these situations, somehow. So where were they now?

All of a sudden, Lila was pushed through a white portal, identical to the one that the bunny had jumped through. She emerged on a platform on the Eiffel tower that jutted out from the mass of ice that it currently was, facing out towards the horizon. The day was slightly older, Lila noticed. Still shaken up from seeing the boy she had been pursuing beheaded, she turned around hugging her arms. There she saw herself from behind. Her focus only on the statue of herself, she walked around to see her face.

How was this possible? She was here, so how was she  _ here _ ? The frozen Lila had a face of terror, one that the non-frozen Lila despised and refused to ever wear. Lila, while still wondering what was going on, though starting to piece things together, turned around to see what the frozen-Lila was so afraid of. 

She was shocked to see Marinette encased in the ice that covered the entire Eiffel Tower, obviously the source of it with her pale white and flow-y, and admittedly beautiful, dress and her akuma-looking-state. Lila never thought that she’d actually succeed. She thought that Marinette would break eventually, but she didn’t think the consequences would be so dire. Another white portal appeared beneath Lila’s feet, and she screamed as she landed in the middle of Françoise Dupont’s courtyard. The bunny was in front of her again.

“I am Bunnix, the hero of last chance. You doomed this timeline, and this will be your fate if you don’t change what you’re going to do.” 

Lila blinked, and when she opened her eyes she was back in class, sitting next to Alya with Mari-brat in the back.

Lila didn’t have to fake feeling sick this time.


End file.
